The Ultimate Prank
by Aubreena
Summary: Puck is hiding something, and Sabrina has to know what. But when she finds out, she starts to regret it.
1. Chapter 1

I went downstairs at Granny's call, dreading whatever "breakfast" she cooked up for us today. I mean, I could smell it from my room!

When I got down to the kitchen, Daphne was already there, shoveling down the food down her throat with a comically large spoon.

"Oh my god, Daphne. How do you eat all that? And you're so tiny! Where does it go?!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged, and went back to her "food".

I looked at today's selection:

Some colorful pudding that was bubbling, some kind of blue fruit, an orange... soup emitting some disgusting fumes - probably what I was smelling - and raison bread toast. Wait a second... raisons don't move... I think I'll be doing without toast this morning...

Puck finally made his way down, which surprised me because he's normally already done inhaling his first three servings before I even get down to the kitchen.

"So, Puck. What was keeping you upstairs?" I asked, trying not to seem too curious.

He laughed silently to himself, but just said "I slept in late."

I gave him that "I don't believe you so tell me before I beat the living fairy out of you" look. "You sure about that? Because you're normally planning your prank of the day by now," I said.

He shrugged, but I caught him grinning to himself.

Now I was curious. I quickly choked down my breakfast, and excused myself, saying I was going to my room. But, of course, I wasn't. I was going to check it out.

I opened his door, but it was locked. I tried again, but I got the same result. I knew it wouldn't open, but I couldn't resist. I tried it again, but I still got the same result.

Frustrated, I went to Mirror's room.

"Hello Sabrina," he said. I smiled at him.

"Ok, let's get to it. Mirror, Mirror, in all your glee, give me Puck's bedroom key," I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Not being a naughty girl, are you Sabrina?" he asked. I winked at him.

He disappeared for a moment, and when he returned, he had a key on a chain. There was a little plastic tag attached. Written on it said "Suck it Sabrina!"

I looked at Mirror, confused and insulted.

He shrugged and said "He figured you'd want the key at some point. Claimed that you wouldn't be able to resist."

He winked at me and I glared at him.

"Well, thanks anyways," I said, taking the key and walking back to Puck's room.

I guess I put the key in upside down or something because the key got stuck. While I was yanking on the key, trying to get it out of the key hole, Puck walked back upstairs and saw me.

I nervously smiled and let go of the key. He started to laugh. "You _really _want to get into my room, don't you? What exactly were you expecting to find?" he asked, trying to hold a straight face, and failing. Miserably.

"I don't know. But you were acting so suspicious at breakfast that I just had to find out!" I said.

He grinned. "So you want to see what I'm hiding?"

I nodded cautiously.

He laughed a little. "Ok. Here you go..." he said, opening his door.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked into his room, but all I saw was a giant hedge with a small opening. That's when I realized what it was. It was a maze.

Puck dimmed the lights and then shined a spotlight on himself - narcissistic little fairy - and started talking into a microphone. "Welcome to my maze of horror. It is filled with wonderful delights - well, for me anyways. And remember: once you go in, you can't get out until you find the end."

He paused. "Let me get the marshmallow."

I glared at him. "I'm not going to do this, you know," I said, starting to make my way out of his room.

He grinned. "Oh, yes you are!" he said, slamming the door shut behind him.

When he returned, he was carrying Daphne.

He dumped her next to me. She looked up in amazement. "This is SO punk rock!" she exclaimed.

Puck grinned again.

He started to push the two of us into the maze. I tried to resist, but tripped over something and fell into the entrance.

Once we were in, it sealed itself off. Puck flew up to the top, and called down below "Have fun you two!"

I couldn't wait to get out of here and give that fairy a piece of my mind.

We began the journey.

**I know it's short, but I didn't want to leave you hanging. I'll have more soon, and I promise it will be longer. What "tortures" should I include?**


	3. Chapter 3

I hated it in here. And I wish I could see over the top. But that stupid fairy made it so that wasn't an option.

The first five minutes was going fine. No grenades, no bombs, no ugly fairy... But after that, it started to get bad. I tripped over something (probably invisible because I didn't notice it) and I fell into a puddle of something that smelled like dog poop. Well... that explains why Puck had been following Elvis everywhere for the past week.

I shuddered.

Daphne helped me up, and we continued on, forced to step into that puddle again because it was in our way.

We got to a part with two doorways. Suddenly, all the other openings closed themselves off. I think Puck has watched Labyrinth a _few _too many times.

Suddenly, the doors started talking. "One of us leads straight to the end of the maze. The other continues on with worse pranks than before!"

Yep. Labyrinth.

"I lead to the end!" one door claimed.

"No! _I _lead to the end!" the other one said.

Daphne turned to me and said, "Follow your gut, Sabrina! Which door is lying?"

I decided that the door on the left was lying. I walked to the door on the right and said "I choose this door."

The door started talking again. "Haha, nope!" it said and then disappeared. I was forced to enter the other one.

I sighed. Puck would never make it that easy.

I reluctantly opened the other door. Daphne followed.

We started walking again.

Suddenly, a root sprouted from the wall. I almost didn't notice it before it tried to grab me.

I looked at Daphne. "Run!" I said.

We started sprinting as fast as we could. More roots were sprouting and following us.

Daphne was a little ahead of me, and while we were running, the hedge sealed itself off between us. I ran into it and fell. The roots caught me and pinned me to the hedge.

All of a sudden, Puck appeared with scissors.

"This can't be good," I thought aloud.

He started snipping away with the scissors. When he was finished, my hair was at all different lengths.

I started screaming at him. He laughed and picked up the hair.

"I'll add it to my collection!" he exclaimed, excited.

Dafuq...

When he flew away, the roots released me. I ran up to the wall.

"Daphne! Are you still there?" I asked.

I was responded with a scream.

"Daphne!" I screamed. Suddenly, Puck's chimps appeared. They picked me up and started walking.

As much as I resisted and screamed, they were very persistent.

When they finally stopped, they attached me to a giant target, hands and feet spread apart.

Of course, Puck appeared. He looked at me and started laughing. "Well, look what we have here! I see that I'm currently winning today."

I spat at him.

He glared at me and wiped it off. "You realize I could do just about anything right now? I could pelt you with something, I could just leave you here, OH! I KNOW!"

He yanked my pants down. "You know, to get back at you for like the FIFTY times you did that to me!"

I glared at him. This was a very awkward position to be in.

He started to back away, and then I noticed that he had a pile of grenades next to him.

He picked one up and aimed. It hit the gap between my legs. He continued doing this with every other gap there was, getting just not close enough, as if to build suspense. I saw it coming when he had finished hitting everywhere but me. The grenade hit my face and exploded everywhere. It smelled like that puddle I fell in.

All of a sudden, his chimps started throwing the grenades at me. When they were out, I was covered in about three layers of the goop.

Puck started to leave me when I called out.

"Puck, wait!"

**What did you think? What happens next? What does she say to him?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Puck, wait!" I cried.

He turned around. "Yes Grimm?"

I took a deep breath and swore to get him back for this later. "Let me down!" I said.

He smirked. "Why should I?" he asked, trying to see how far he could push this.

"Please?" The word sounded sour on my mouth.

He grinned. "Beg me," he said, smirking.

Oh, I was going to KILL him. This feeling intensified when he pulled out a camera.

"When you start, be sure to mention how I am superior to you, how I am SO amazing, and... that I win," he said, grinning like an idiot. I scowled at him.

I heard the camera beep which meant that it was recording. I sighed. "Puck, you are superior to me. You are the most amazing fairy ever. You... win."

He turned the camera off and laughed his stupid little laugh. "Hello YouTube!" he said, winking at me.

"Ok, you've had your fun now LET ME DOWN!" I yelled.

"Oh?" he said. "That's definitely not how you should be talking to someone superior to you, one with leverage!"

I glared at him... again. "Please, Puck. I did what you asked. Now let me down."

He sighed. "All right," he said walking over to me. He let me down, and I slapped him.

I quickly yanked up my pants and walked off, trying to reclaim my lost dignity. I looked back and he was gone.

Now all I had to do was find Daphne.

I searched for twenty minutes before I found her, tied up and covered in some pink substance that smelled like bubblegum and vomit. I untied her and we looked over each other.

We started walking again. After a few minutes, we reached a tall wall of leaves. We started to work through them, and as soon as we got through, I almost fell. We were standing on a rope bridge. Actually, it was more like a small wooden platform hovering over a giant pool of... something. It had to be at least a twenty foot drop.

We were standing on the very edge, and when I looked back, the wall of leaves was gone, replaced by more hedge. We had to go across.

When I turned back around, Daphne was already halfway across. She yelled back at me, trying to maintain her balance, "Come on, Sabrina! It's not that hard."

I waited for her to cross before I started. I disagreed with her. It was that hard. About halfway across, the platform tipped a little and I lost my balance. I started to fall, but right before I dropped, I grabbed the platform. I looked down and the... liquid started bubbling. When the bubbles popped, it emitted some kind of steam that smelled like a dead rat.

I clung on for dear life and called out to Daphne. She yelled "Hang on!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" I yelled.

She shrugged.

Suddenly, of course, Puck appeared. He hovered right above the spot I was at. He then karate chopped the board. It snapped in half, and I fell.

**Ok, someone needs to give me ideas because I'm running low. What should happen next? Sorry it was short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Redroyale, I LOVE your idea! **

The drop was thrilling, yet frightening. I landed with a plop.

The goop was sticky and gross. I would never get this smell out.

I tried to swim around in the stuff, but that's more difficult than you'd think.

When I finally hit land, I could barely get out. But I did.

When I looked up, I saw Daphne standing on the edge, a worried look on her face. "Sabrina!" she called.

"What?" I responded.

She pointed behind her. "The exit is right there! Can you climb the hedge?"

I shook my head. "I don't know if I can, and I'm not swimming through that stuff again," I said, pinching my nose.

Daphne shrugged and walked away, leaving the maze.

Puck flew down to me. "Well, well, well. Look who was left behind!" he said, smirking. I slapped him.

"How'd you even make this stupid maze, anyways?" I asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"Oh, it was just a spell I got from Mirror... what is that?" he asked, pointing behind me. I looked. There was nothing there.

"What are you talking about, Puck?" I asked, not at all amused. "You know, if you're trying to mess with me or something, -"

He started flying away. Suddenly, a root shot out and wrapped around his leg, pulling him down. He tried to resist, but it was too strong.

I smirked. "Looks like the maze works on fairies, too!"

He glared. "This is NOT funny, Sabrina. I'm being serious. Make a note of it because it will **never **happen again."

I laughed. This stopped when another root shot out of the ground and wrapped itself around his neck. He started to choke, so I ran up to help him.

I heard a shuffling behind me, but when I turned around, nothing was there. I think that is what Puck was seeing. I shook the thought and started to pry the root from around his throat.

When he got free, he pried the root from his wrist and started to fly away.

"Where are you going?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip.

"I'm out of here. This is NOT what was supposed to happen!" he said, turning back around.

"What, and you're just going to leave me here?" I asked impatiently.

"Yep," he said, and flew off.

"Puck!" I cried.

Suddenly, there was a motion behind me. I turned around and saw... something. It moved closer.

"PUCK!"


	6. Chapter 6

Puck sighed and flew back.

He extended his hand. "Grab on, Grimm."

I firmly grasped his hand, and before I could say anything, he swung me onto his back.

"Puck -" I started before he flew up into the air at light speed (not literally, obviously).

I screamed, I shouted, but he wouldn't let me down.

Though, when I looked at the ground, I was kind of glad. Roots were sprouting from everywhere, and I heard a ground come from somewhere in the maze.

I also noticed the shape of the maze. It spelled out "Suck it, Sabrina!" I sighed. Typical Puck.

We were almost to the door when another root shot out and grabbed my ankle. Puck dropped me.

I screamed on the way down, but Puck was quick to swoop in under me. He grunted when I landed, and he was about to make some snide remark, but I slapped him before he could do so.

We started to fly again, but the root was persistent on holding my ankle. I tried shaking it off, but without success. I finally got the brains to take my shoe off.

We flew away, root clutching my sneaker. We made it to the door, and Puck slammed it behind him.

We sighed, and then started laughing until a thought crept into my mind.

"Daphne!" I cried. "What if she's still in there?"

Puck looked at me, not responding. We broke into a run, calling out her name, checking every room.

We made it to the living room, and she looked up, pasta hanging from her mouth.

"Whadidido?" she mumbled through the food.

I ran up and hugged her. "We thought you were still in there!" I exclaimed. "The maze, something's wrong with it. It's not... right," I told her.

"Ok?" she said, not sounding the slightest bit interested.

"Daphne, you don't understand -" I started.

"You really need to fix that hair, Sabrina. And... take a bath," she said, cutting me off.

I glared at her and turned to Puck. "YOU deal with this, then," I said, storming off.

Before I was out of the room, I heard Daphne whisper to Puck, "I think it's her time of the month," just loud enough that I could hear it.

I rolled my eyes and stomped up the stairs.

I went into Mirror's room, and started talking before he could greet me. "Mirror, Mirror, please be fair, give me something to fix my hair."

He glared at me. "No 'Hi Mirror'? No 'How are you Mirror?'" he said glumly.

I sighed. "Hi, Mirror. How are you Mirror?"

He grinned. "Well, hello Sabrina! I'm quite fine today, and you?"

I looked at him impatiently. "Right, right, your hair. Do you want it back to as before?"

I nodded. "I also want you not to give that evil fairy spells that transform his room into mazes that try to kill us!"

"It shouldn't have tried to kill you..." he said, looking a bit wary. "But, about that hair. I'll be right back."

He disappeared for a minute and then returned with a bottle. I grabbed it and unscrewed the cap. I was about to drink it when he stopped me.

"You don't drink it! You pour it on your head!" he exclaimed. I turned a bit red before pouring it on.

"It'll start working in about an hour. Now tell me about this maze," he said.

"There... there's something in it. It's always growling. The roots... they kept pulling us in, to the beast. We got away in time, but what's wrong with it?" I asked.

Mirror looked a bit worried. "That... wasn't supposed to happen," he said.

Before I could respond, I heard something burst out through the walls outside.


End file.
